


It Can't Rain All The Time [Niall Horan- BoyxBoy]

by Ch33kybunny



Category: Black Veil Brides, One Direction (Band), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch33kybunny/pseuds/Ch33kybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made a promise, to his one true love, Carson Clearwater.  He promised he would never leave and after 5 years The boys began to believe that this promise only made them stronger. There love for the late actor, Brandon Lee and his movie, The Crow, made them so close. One day Niall's trust in Carson was fading as the boy comes home at late hours looking worn out and fearful. A few weeks and  few pints Niall had had enough. Becoming almost sure that his boyfriend was cheating. To Niall? That was unforgivable.   Carson's never questioned the blondes love for him. Yet he knows he must tell Niall the truth. No holding back and as easy as he had said it the burden was gone. Then so was Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Chapter 1: How to Imprint

t happened on March 1st 2009 at 10:36 am, right in front of the Nando's near London Bridge. I had actually just moved back to London from La Push Washington. I had been there for 8 years, 3 with my uncle Paul LaHout and his family and the rest with my biological mother , Analee Ateara. I was now 23 years old and ready to start my life over. I'd tell you more about me but that would take time away from me talking about Him. On to the story, I was walking along back to my flat from Starbucks. When I heard a loud laugh from around the corner. You may be thinking "Great story bro. Never tell it again!" But when you hear a sound so beautiful so melodic you would understand. At first I thought nothing of it , rather I followed the sound to a Restaurant , it was called Nando's on Clink Street ? Yeah well I walked over sipping my Tanzo Chai Tea Latte, I did one of those spin around you see in movies? Where you spin and take it all in? Well, I did just that. Only to crash into someone and hear, "Shit! Fuck that's damn hot!" I wanted to laugh and complement him on his use for my favorite words. "I am so sorry mate! I'm such a sodding idiot!" That was when we looked up at the sometime. Right into his Icy blue eye, I could feel this twist in my stomach and the blood flow in my body freeze. As if gravity just shifted.. I wasn't sure but only a handful of people in my whole life have ever explained that feeling to me. I never in a million years thought that I would get this feeling. I never even looked away from my blue eyed angel. I realized we had been standing there for a good few minute and people where giggling at us. So I blurted out the most embarrassing thing ever to ever be said, "Damn you're well fit." He turned a dark red and just smiled, " Im Niall. Niall Horan", he stuck his hand out and I took it in mine. It tingled up and down my arm. "Carson Kincaid. I'm really sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. I'll buy you a new shirt. I mean I'd hate for you to get cold that would suck and I'd feel horrible.." I hear a pare small chuckles behind me and know exactly who it was. "You sure know how to get the boys!" "Hes all over that yeah!?" Harry Styles and Zayn Malik, my child hood friend and the only people who know about me. The boys including Niall began to laugh as I blush and cover my cheeks and looks away. I bit my lip as i looked back up at Niall, he was looking at me smiling that perfect smile of his. Damn, hes so perfect and hes Irish too!


	4. Chapter 2: How to Cover Up a Broken Heart




End file.
